Hőségben
by kirsay
Summary: Roy szenved a nyári hőségnek és Ed kinézetének párosításától. Titokban tudja tartani néma vágyódását vagy Ed azonnal keresztül lát rajta? Enyhe Roy/Ed.


Az első, igazi fordításom BeautifulFiction-től. Eredeti fic: .net/s/5917619/1/In_Heat  
A fordítás a szerző beleegyezésével készült. Remélem, élvezhető lett. :)

* * *

A levegő fullasztó volt, élettelen lepellel borította be Central utcáit. A zöld fű elsárgult és még az a csekély árnyék is bársonyosan meleg volt. Hőség volt; ez volt minden, amit ki tudott mondani bárki is, akinek még meg volt az ereje hozzá, és a Központi teljesítmény szinte a nullára zuhant.

Roy Mustang az asztala mögött ült azzal a jelentéssel legyezve arcát, amit épp alá kellett volna írnia. A gyenge szellőtől megmozdult a levegő, ez azonban elég kevés volt. Az égető napfény úgy folyt keresztül az ablakon, akár a szirup; tömege volt, és Roy vállai lesüllyedtek súlya alatt. A kabátja a kanapé hátuljára volt dobva, ingujjait felhajtotta és inge nagy része kigombolva tátongott; a gombok megszabadultak fogvatartóiktól. A szabályokat most hanyagolta, de inkább ennek vállalta a kockázatát. Végül is maga a Führer hagyott fel minden színjátékkal és jött munkába rövidnadrágban ma reggel. Nem volt több dolog, amit Hakuro kritizálni tudott volna a többi tiszt megjelenésén, amikor felettese gúnyolta ki a szabályokat.

Egy üres, valamikor még vízzel telt korsó esett a fény útjába, gyémánt csíkok tükröződtek az egész szobában. Pár átjutott a nyitott ajtón keresztül a külső irodába, ahol a csapata az asztal fölé görnyedt, túlságosan gutaütötten a beszédhez. Egyedül Hawkeye volt képes megtartani a szokásos méltóságát, ám még ő is többet mutatott magából, mint általában. A gallér éppoly rendes és megfelelő volt, mint mindig, végletekig szakszerű, ám a kabátja a földön volt a lába mellett és ingujjai fel voltak hajtva, hogy jobban érje az a csekély szellő, ami a nyitott ablakon keresztül kószált arra.

Még rosszabbá tette a dolgokat a teljes városra kiterjedő ventilátor hiány. Semmiféle rábeszélés nem tudta meggyőzni a lakosságot, hogy a katonaságnak több szüksége van rá, mint az átlagos polgárnak, így hát a katonák lihegve terültek el mindenhol, akár a kutyák. Roy gyanította, ha most támadás lett volna valahol, nehezen találtak volna egy szál embert is, akit érdekelt volna.

Az ajtó csapódott, kiriasztva Royt gondolatai közül. Már félig felállt, mielőtt rájött, Acél volt, nem pedig olyan, akinek szalutálnia kéne. Már túl késő volt hogy leplezze aggodalmát, szóval be kellett érnie egy homlok ráncolással, miközben Ed egy haragos vigyort villantott felé. 'Foglalj csak helyet, te köcsög. Van ötleted, milyen üldözni valakit raktárépületek tetején ebben a melegben?'

Nem, de Roy el tudta képzelni. A recés fém tűzforró lehet ilyen időben; nagyjából olyan lehet, mint parázsló szénen futni. 'Elkaptad?' kérdezte, ahogy visszaült a székébe elkerülve Ed tekintetét, de ugyanakkor mosolyogva is a kissé sértett válaszon.

'Persze. Már rács mögött van. Egy ideig nem fog problémát okozni. Van még valami számomra?'

Roy lustán lepillantott az asztalon lévő papírmunkára. Próbált lezser és közömbös maradni, miközben teste bizsergett a figyelemtől és ismerős, elkerülhetetlen melegség kezdett szétterülni az idegein. 'Nézz ezekbe bele és válassz ki egyet,' mondta végül. 'A hőség elpusztítja az öreg alkimistákat, néhányuk rendes tanulmányok közepén van. Jól fog tükröződni az irodai munkádon, ha folytatni tudod, ahol ők abba hagyták.'

Ed felhorkant, elvette Roytól a lapokat. 'Mintha érdekelne.'

Egy évvel ezelőtt Roy még el is hitte volna ezt. Mielőtt Ed visszaszerezte Al testét, utálta a katonaságot és mindent, ami hozzá kapcsolódott, ám azóta úgy tűnt, tudatosult benne az igazság: itt megvolt a helye - nem csak a hadseregben, hanem Roy parancsnoksága alatt is. Pár megkülönböztethetetlen részletből látszott, Ed egy lett közülük, és tiltakozása ellenére törődött Roy embereivel.

És Roy azt vette észre magán, viszonozza ezt a figyelmet, bár a „törődés" nem épp a legmegfelelőbb szó volt arra, ahogy érzett. Őszintén szólva nem is volt biztos abban, hogy volt olyan szó, ami ezeket az érzéseket, amiket Ed keltett benne, le tudta volna írni - egyszerűen túl sok volt a besoroláshoz. Edtől rövidzárlatosnak érezte magát. Minden túl közel történt körülötte, és harcolnia kellett önmagával, hogy ne nyúljon érte és ragadja meg - bár hogy a következő lépés, hogy rázzon belé egy kis értelmet vagy húzza közelebb magához, napról napra változott.

Igazság szerint Ed eljutott hozzá. A fiú egy elbűvölő férfivá érett, és Roy elfogadta a vágy első szikráit már egy ideje. Mindent megtett, hogy elfojtsa őket, úgy tartotta, hogy lehetetlen Ednek hatással lennie rá, ám megdöbbent látva, hogy a fiú - úgy tűnt, bármiféle kísérletezés nélkül - megtanulta, hogyan húzza Roy idegeit.

Tudta, mit mondjon vagy csináljon ahhoz, hogy Royt teljesen kizökkentse az egyensúlyából. Előző héten például azt mondta, „Kérlek", és ettől a váratlan gesztustól Roy tökéletesen, zavartan elnémult. Ez egy volt a sok finom kis jelből, amiből látszott, a legjobb eredményekért Ed éveken át tartó befolyásolása végül elérte a célját.

Ed érettebbé vált, ha nem is sokkal, de egy kicsit igen. Lassan tizennyolc évesen kevesebbet lármázott és dühöngött a legkisebb sértésen vagy igazságtalanságon, és nem izgatta fel magát a végletekig Roy érzéketlen álarca miatt. Úgy tűnt, mostanság többször találkozott Roy megrendíthetetlen nyugalmával valami huncut, pajkos, intelligens...

Gyönyörű.

Roy megengedte magának, hogy felnézzen Edre, boldogan látva, az túlságosan belemerült az aktákba ahhoz, hogy észrevegye óvatlan bámészkodását. A városban mindenki pokolian festett, izzadtan és nyomorultan, ám úgy tűnt, Ed a nyárra született. Az aranyló haj világosabbá, fénylőbbé vált, mintha elraktározná a napfényt a tél hosszas sötétségére. A mézszín bőr egy gazdagabb, erősebb színné barnult, szinte izzott, és nyári szeplők átmeneti csillagképe tarkította.

Természetesen Ed sem volt immunis a fullasztó hőmérséklet ellen. Ha az automail felmelegedik, akkor ő is, és világosan látható volt, hogy alkalmazkodott és próbálta ellensúlyozni a kényelmetlenségeket. Átlagosan nyakig felöltözve járt, ám ma megpillantható volt bőre itt és ott, és Roy bűvölten méregette.

A bőrnadrág állandó darabja volt Ed ruhatárának, és semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy bármi kellemetlenséget is érezne a testhezálló ruhát hordva. Nem volt a vállain sem köpeny, sem kabát, csupán az a fekete ujjatlanja és művészien rávéve fölé egy fehér katonai ing, ami kigombolva omolt derekára. Roy ilyen inget hordott minden nap; épp _most _is hordott egyet, az Isten szerelmére, és nem volt az öltözködés kifejezetten vonzó darabja, ám Eden olyan jól nézett ki, hogy az már bűn volt.

Persze nem az ing volt az, amitől Roy lélegzetei mélyebbekké váltak, hanem a test alatta. A hosszú ingujjak hanyagul takarták el Ed karjait, a pamut vakító fénye csak erősítette a fekete fölső kontrasztját, ami úgy tapadt rá, akár egy második bőr. A rosszabb már csak az volt, hogy a gallér szintén nyitva állt, szélesen és csábítóan, mutogatva az izzadtságtól fénylő inakat Ed nyakán.

Ha létezett volna szexisten, valószínűleg így nézett volna ki; izmos és erős, felöltözött ám sokatmondó. A kölyök valószínűleg észre sem vette, ő ilyen - csak rongyos volt, amiért végigrohant a városon - de az egyetlen, amire Roy gondolni tudott, hogy megízlelje Ed sós bőrét, végigfuttassa nyelvét a nyakán és megszívja azt az eret, ami az élet törvénye szerint lüktetett a puha, napbarnított bőr alatt.

Roy küzdött, hogy ne nyalja meg ajkait, miközben elszakította tekintetét róla. Arrébb helyezte testsúlyát, ahogy a vágy élesen lábai közé nyilallt. Semmi újdonság nem volt ebben az érzésben, de még mindig képtelenség volt; egy olyan városban, ami tele van vonzó és készséges partnerekkel, miért döntött a teste Ed mellett? Próbálta enyhíteni szomját más szeretőkkel, az érzés mégis megmaradt, mint valamiféle viszketés, amit csak Ed képes megvakarni. És Roy kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

'Tudod, leülhetsz hogy elolvasd őket,' mondta ingerülten. Kissé összefüggéstelenebbre sikerült, mint ahogy várta, de amíg Ed ott állt, nem volt képes más felé nézni. 'Ott egy kanapé.'

Ed alig felnézve a lapokból morrant egyet, Roy a fogát csikorgatta.

'Ülj le, Acél. Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen alacsony ember is képes kiemelkedni. Nem tudok koncentrálni.'

Erre felfigyelt Ed, Roy elvigyorodott ahogy a szemei vészjóslóan összeszűkültek. A fiú kifejlett férfi volt már, és ámbár nem a legalacsonyabb ember volt az irodában, soha nem lesz magasnak tekinthető. Az érzékeny pont azonban még mindig ott volt és Roy akkor élt vissza vele, amikor csak tudott. Emellett valamiért izgalmas volt Edet felidegesíteni. Akár egy szikrázó tűzijátékot; sosem tudhatod, milyen lesz - ragyogó, halálos, vagy mindkettő egyszerre.

Egyetlen szó sem kellett ahhoz, hogy Royt teljes mértékben kibillentse nyugalmából Ed. Csak ránézett, lassan de biztosan kalandozott végig tekintetével az asztal mögött látható testen. Egy elég alapos vizsgálat volt, és Roy igencsak nyitott inge között fedetlen mellkasa úgy bizsergett, mintha csak feltöltődött volna. Lélegzetvételei rövidekké és szaggatottakká váltak, de legalább hazudhatott és mondhatta, hogy a meleg miatt pirult el és nem Ed pokolian tüzes tekintetétől.

Ed végre elfordult, ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy vállai sokatmondóan megrándultak. 'Baszd meg, Mustang. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha bármin is dolgoznál most. Mire kell koncentrálnod?'

Roy válasza félúton elakadt valahol, amikor Ed a kanapé felé fordult a szokásos stílusában. Ám nem mozgása miatt akadtak meg a szavak a torkán, hanem Ed kinézetének eddig észrevétlen változása miatt. Nem volt sem nagy fonat, sem hullámos lófarok, csupán a fehér ing helyettük.

Egy fél pillanatnyi kétségbeesett rémület erejéig Roy azt hitte, Ed levágta a haját, lelkének egy része felsikoltott a gondolatra. Csak egy másodperc múlva jött rá, mit is lát tulajdonképp: a hosszú, arany tincseket nem vágták le - Ed felcsavarta és valahogy a fején tartotta azokat, valószínűleg egy pánttal vagy egy kis szalaggal. Az alkalmi konty már kezdett kibomolni, egy élénk, világos csíkot húzott nyaka vonalára.

Nőiesnek is tűnhetett volna vele, de még hátulról sem lehetett összetéveszteni Edet egy nővel: a vállai túl szélesek, a csípője pedig túl keskeny volt, és Royt menthetetlenül elbűvölte. Semmiféle annyira egyszerű dolog, mint valakinek a tarkója nem keltené fel figyelmét, most pedig ennek a testrésznek a látványától mordult fel mélyen és ősien valami a gyomra legmélyén. Roy gyorsan pislogott párat, hátha ki tudja tisztítani a fejét az ott visszhangzó gondolatoktól. Az ésszerűség egy távoli dolog volt most csak számára, kezeit ökölbe szorította, ahogy a képzelete elé Ed lebegett, meztelenül és tökéletesen alatta feküdve, testük együtt mozgott, Roy orra hozzádörgölőzött Ed tarkójához miközben ő felsóhajtott az élvezettől...

Becsukta szemét, kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott maradék önkontrolljába. Az egész teste egy egészként lüktetett szívdobbanásai szerint, és az üvöltő vágyon kívül alig tudott másra gondolni. A kanapé felé pillantott óvatosan, csak hogy meggyőződjön arról, Ed nem figyeli. Az aranyló szempár helyett Ed hátával találkozott; a kanapén terpeszkedett és ujjai alatt zörögtek az akta lapjai, ahogy lapozott az oldalak között. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy érdekelte volna, Roy túlságosan elveszett az őrjítő vágyban ahhoz, hogy válaszolni tudjon a korábbi kérdésére, mostanra ismét túlságosan lekötötték a figyelmét a lehetséges kutatások.

Roy gyorsan elszakította tekintetét Ed ígéretesen puha nyakáról és maga elé húzott pár iratot. Ideális lett volna egy hosszú, hideg fürdő számára, vagy elküldhette volna Edet a látóköréből, mielőtt valami hülyeséget csinál... például odasétál hozzá és ajkait ahhoz a fedetlen, aranyló bőrhöz nyomja. Ezt a rövid élvezetet valószínűleg egy törött orral fizetné meg, mivel Ed megfordulna és azonnal arcon vágná, a törékeny bizalom pedig, amit eddig sikerült felépíteniük romokban heverne ezután.

A kép, hogy Ed mégis élvezné, a zúgó gyönyör és ahogy hívogatóan odatartja nyakát kíséretként lebegett Roy szemei elé, már nem fojtotta vissza a halk siránkozást, ami a mellkasában bizsergett. Normális esetben Ed látványa nem hergelte fel a teljes kínlódás ilyen szintjére – általában csak lerendezte egy elismerő, óvatos nézéssel és ez volt minden. Most a kezére kellett támasztania a fejét és kényszerítenie magát, hogy az asztalt bámulja és a tetején lévő iratot, különben csak vágyakozva, tátott szájjal bámulná Edet, amíg a kölyök ki nem sétálna az ajtón. Az olvasás egy kicsit segített, de minden egyes milliméter Roy bőrén túlérzékeny volt, éber és figyelmes Ed jelenlététől, mintha ő lenne a Hold és Roy épp a dagály időszakában lenne.

Ha nem lett volna ennyire meleg, ez a kínzó vonzódás nem is lett volna akkora probléma. A hőség volt az, ami Roy háttérben lapuló vonzalmát az éles, mindent elsöprő középpontba helyezte. Itt volt az ideje az esőnek, hamarosan valamilyen vihar lecsillapíthatná a forró levegőt, és akkor Ed felvehetne pár ruhát, Roy pedig visszakaphatná az agyát.

Nem mintha Ed mostani óvatlanul perzselő és vonzó lénye azok a dolgok közé tartozott volna, amiket Roy azonnal elfelejtett volna. Valószínűleg még tél közepén is emlékezni fog erre a napra. Ed képe örökké lelki szemei előtt lesz, élete végéig kísértve őt.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy soha, semmikor sem értek még egymáshoz másodperceknél tovább; a másikért nyúltak, ha az megbotlott vagy felhívták a figyelmet magukra, ez volt minden. Ez a végtelen vágy abból a Roy képzeletében élő forgatókönyvből származott, amelyben mindkettőjükből áradt a bujaság; nem kapcsolódott semmi valóságoshoz. Ezzel csupán önmagát szédítette, amitől egy keserű mellékízt is érzett édes álmodozásai közben.

A szeme sarkából mozgást érzékelt, felnézett a bonyolult és unalmas aktából, jól láthatóan egész idő alatt egy lapon sem jutott túl. Most a fiatal talpon volt és úgy nyújtózkodott, mintha csak most kelt volna fel az ágyból. Roy látta az izmai rugalmas nyúlását, nyelt egyet, ahogy fölsője és inge megemelkedett, kivillantva egy futó pillanatra a lapos hasat és egy vékony csíkban a sötétszőke szőrzetet, ami az öve mögött folytatódott.

Roy szíve a bordái között kalapált és a lábai közti lüktetés ismét felerősödött. Úristen, Ed _megölni_ próbálja?

'Ezt választom,' mondta Ed az asztal felé sétálva. Meglengette az egyik aktát, a másik kettő pedig Roy asztalán landolt egy csattanással. 'Azok unalmasak, de ebben az alakban van lehetőség.'

Roy gyorsan keresett pár agysejtet, hogy formálhasson egy valamennyire épkézláb választ. 'Tudasd ha találsz valami érdekeset a kutatás alatt,' utasította, nyelt egyet, hogy megszabaduljon a rekedtségtől. 'Leléphetsz, Acél.'

A lépések nem távolodtak és az ajtó nem csapódott kihirdetve Ed távozását. Mindezek helyett Ed ott állt és Royt nézte kissé oldalra döntött fejjel, és bár Roy a jelentést olvasta az asztalán, tisztán érezte Ed vizsgálgató tekintetének súlyát magán. 'Elmehetsz, Acél,' ismételte kissé gúnyosabb hangnemben - bármit megtett volna, hogy Ed végre kimenjen innen. 'Vagy szeretnél még bámulni egy kicsit?'

Egy pillanatig nem jött válasz, majd finoman, szinte fenyegetően mondta Ed, 'Te bámultál előbb.'

Roy erősen próbálkozott, hogy ne ránduljon meg a csodálkozástól, magában átkozódott, miközben a pánik végigfutott testén. Ed természetesen jó megfigyelő volt, ha akart és nyilvánvalóan nem merült el annyira azokban az aktákban, mint ahogy azt Roy gondolta.

Felvette a tollat és odafirkantotta a nevét a kellő vonalra, remélve, hogy ez a jelentés semmi fontosat nem tartalmazott, közben olyan választ próbált találni, ami levezetné Edet a nyomról. 'Magadat dicsérd, Edward. Gondolkoztam és a levegőbe néztem. Egyszerűen csak ott voltál.' Ez jó volt: hideg és visszautasító, ám Roy a legnagyobb hibát követte el akkor, mikor a mondottak megerősítéseképp érdektelen tekintettel felpillantott.

Nem úgy működött, mint ahogy azt tervezte, leginkább Ed póza miatt. Az aktát a karja alá szorította, a hüvelyujjait pedig a nadrágja zsebeibe akasztotta, amitől slicce előre-hátra meggyűrődött. Teljesen lényegtelen volt, Roy szemeit mégis vonzotta az a pont, és ez a pár pillanat amíg Ed ágyékáról az arcára emelte a tekintetét többet árult el, mintha hangosan beismerte volna az igazságot.

Csönd feszült közéjük, olyan feszes, akár egy hárfahúr, ami csak a pendítésre vár. Roy szédült kissé, félig elveszve az rémület és az izgalom émelyítő elegyében ahogy Ed bármiféle reagálására várt, de a kölyök csak tovább figyelte őt - meredt rá - egy szemöldök felemelkedett a kétség bizonyítékaként, fejét oldalra döntötte.

Roy megkeményítette magát várva a támadásra vagy a kihívásra, valamire, ami ezt az egészet a szabadba rántaná és darabokra törné, de nem történt semmi. Ed ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak, Roy épp hátrányban volt, és tudta is. 'Igen, persze,' mormogta, a hangja olyan lágy volt, akár egy ígéret, miközben elfordult. 'Mondogasd csak magadnak, Mustang. Később találkozunk.'

A kifogások kimondatlanul akadtak meg Roy torkán ahogy látta, Ed kisétál az ajtón, éppen olyan nyugodtan és összeszedetten, mintha csak az időjárásról beszéltek volna. Bármit, amit mondani tudott volna, már túl kicsi és túl késő lett volna, a hajába túrt, miközben hátradőlt székében és a plafon nyugtató fehérjére bámult. Most mi történt?

Ed tudott – valamiről. Hogy mennyiről, Roy nem volt biztos benne, és a lehetőségek vészesek voltak. A legkevesebb, amit észrevehetett, Roy úgy nézi őt, akár egy hormonoktól fűtött tinédzser, gyakorlatilag nyáladzott. Semmilyen módon nem magyarázhatta ki magát; minden reménye elveszett azzal az végső cselekedetével. Bárcsak ne ragadt volna ott tekintete, de Ed kezei pont ott voltak - kihangsúlyozva _azt._

Várjunk...

Roy szemöldök ráncolva hajtotta lejjebb fejét, az ajtóra meredt. Ednek mérgesnek, undorodottnak vagy legalább megrendültnek kellett volna lennie a figyelmétől. Ehelyett ugyanaz a kíváncsi önmaga volt, mint mikor valamilyen kísérlete közben érdeklődve figyeli a végeredményt. Roy már eléggé jártas volt a flörtölés játékában és a szeretők félénk viselkedésében, de ez így nem létezhetett. Ed kecses mozdulatai és mézbőre csillanásai nem lehetnek akaratlagosak.

Vagy mégis?

Megingatta fejét, miközben tolláért nézett és közelebb húzott egy másik jelentést. Már megint nevetséges volt - sóvárgó gondolatok voltak ezek csupán, ám az észérvei nem tudták teljesen elnyomni a lágy, reménykedő szívütéseit. Még ha Ed cselekedetei véletlenszerűek is voltak - a kényelem, nem a csábítás miatt csinálta - egy dolog nem változott:

Ha csak pár pillanatra is, Ed visszanézett rá.


End file.
